


Kill 'Em All

by Precipice



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Basically a parody of the Disney song 'Let It Go', Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, I changed the lyrics of Frozen's 'Let It Go' so that they fit Carrie White and specifically that part of the novel where she goes on a town-wide rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill 'Em All

The fire burns bright on the streets tonight.  
No survivors to be seen...   
The prom has been drowned in blood  
And no wonder - I’m the queen.  
The siren’s howling like the world’s about to end.  
Couldn’t let me be… couldn’t make a friend.

Won’t let them win, won’t let this pass -  
For once will be the one who laughs the last;  
Won’t turn my cheek, won’t weep nor cry...   
Tonight they die!

Kill 'em all, kill 'em all!  
Don’t hold it back anymore!  
Kill 'em all, kill 'em all!  
Walk away and lock the door.  
They may scream and cry and roar...  
I may burn in Hell…   
The blood doesn’t bother me anymore.

It’s crazy how mass-murder can possibly feel right  
And that my wretched life can be over in a night.  
It’s time to reap what we have sowed,  
To burn the town and clear the road.  
No good, no bad, no thought inside -  
Just die!

Kill 'em all, kill 'em all!  
I’m one with the blood and flame…  
Kill 'em all, kill 'em all!  
You will learn what’s pain.  
Here I stand, and here I’ll fall...  
I may burn in Hell… 

My power comes neither from Heaven nor from Hell;  
Now I’m falling like the wicked angels fell.  
My mind is breaking but its pieces are all sharp.  
I will not hold it back – I will never stop.

Kill 'em all, kill 'em all,  
This time I will laugh alone.  
Kill 'em all, kill 'em all,  
That wretched girl is gone.  
Here I lived, and here I’ll die...  
I may burn in Hell…  
The blood doesn’t bother me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I have indeed twisted the lyrics of an award-winning and much beloved Disney song about fighting society's limitations in a way that allows said lyrics to fit comfortably in the mouth of a fictional teenage mass murderess. :P Talk about tacky. 
> 
> (I actually wrote this a loooooooong time ago, I just forgot to post it here as well...)


End file.
